


Trolls Exist?!!??

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, One-Shot, hint of more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon Dydia prompt: <br/> Lydia is annoyed with these freshmen at her house plus this blondie trying to flirt with her.. she call one man to bet everyone out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls Exist?!!??

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt nonnie.... hope this was close to what you wanted.   
> Please excuse any mistakes, no beta reader for this one.

Derek leaned against the locker door watching his uncle walk away as his cell buzzed with a text.  
"You should go, I need to find a way to explain this and your being here isn't going help." The sheriff told him.   
"Derek. Derek! Are you listening?"  
"What?" Derek looked up from the message he'd just read as he straighten. " sorry. I've gotta go, Lydia needs me." He said as he started walking away.  
"Wait?!! What now?!" He called after him.  
"Something about a bunch of little trolls invading her lake house." He called back as he opened the doors and head out hearing the sheriff call back, "wait! Trolls exist too?!!"  
\-----------------------

"What are we gonna do?" Kira asked. " We need to tell Scott and the others about this list thingy and we need to get everyone out of this house!"   
"I know Kira I know!" Lydia responded. " trust me... I've already called for reinforcements."

\---------------------------

Derek parked the camaro amongst a sea of cars on Lydia's lawn. He could hear the music blasting out of the windows. He walked up the steps when he got nearly run over by scrawny teenage boy who promptly proceed to throw up in the bushes. Derek scrunched up his nose in distaste.   
"Ahh the trolls" he murmured. 

As he walked in he saw Lydia racing down the stairs Kira close at her heels. She stopped seeing him making his way towards the stereo, she mouthed the words, " help and thank you."   
Derek winked at her as he unplugged the stereo screaming out," OUT!!!! OUT!!!!" As startled teens ran out the house. Lydia walked through the exodus of freshman waving by and shrugging her shoulders. 

A couple of brave strays approached her led by the blonde who was drinking her mother's wine and his tacking girlfriend. Where did she think she was a biker bar. Lydia scrunched up her nose in distaste.   
"Yes?" An eyebrow rising disdainfully.   
"Who does he think he is kicking us out?!" He demanded to a chorus of yeahs...  
"He's with me. Whatever your name is." Lydia said calmly.   
"It's Garrett!" He said clearly insulted. Lydia waved him away, "whatever... if he says out than you get out!" Lydia put a had on her hip, tapping her foot. She felt Derek hovering behind her.  
"you heard her! or do you need me to show you." He nearly growled at them causing the one with Garrett eyes to narrow slightly but Lydia was distracted when he started speaking.  
"well i guess Lydia Martin's parties are no longer the place to be." he said to his mini minions Lydia thought as she smirked. "I'm devastated" she mocked.  
"lets go to look out and finish the party there!" he waved off as he led everyone out the door.   
"careful not to fall off a cliff or not." Derek said as he slammed the door behind the last troll he thought smirking.

"thank you kind sir" Lydia curtsied to Derek, who took a bow. " My pleasure, milady." he winked at her a rare smile on his face. 

"what we miss?" Stiles asked as came up from the cellar with Malia his voiced intermingling with Scott's who asked the same as he walked in with Liam and Chris.

"A lot. A whole lot." Kira said to both of them as she watched Lydia smile at Derek, her friend had said she was done with teenage boys after all.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. for the prompts that i haven't done I'm so sorry my tumblr was acting crazy and deleted a bunch so if you want more please feel feel to drop in and give me some. thanks!! as always comments are food for my muse xoxo.


End file.
